Investigating cortical blood flow responses to a cognitive task frequently used in schizophrenia research, the Wisconsin Card Sorting Test (WCST). The aim of the study is in normal subjects to determine cortical activation provoked by carrying out the WCST rather than that provoked by learning the WCST.